YunJae 'First Night'
by JungHyomi
Summary: Hanya Cerita tentang First Night' Yunjae /YAOI/NC-21/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY
1. Chapter 1

Yunjae First Night

AUTHOR : YunjaeBabyseu

CAST : YUNJAE

RATE : M HEHE

GENRE : ROMANCE NC-21

WARNING : THIS YAOI FIC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

DISCLAMER :YUNJAEYOOSU PUNYA KELUARGA MEREKA MASIN2 TAPI CHANGMIN DAN FANFIC INI MILIK SAYA

SUMMARY : Hanya Cerita tentang `First Night' Yunjae /YAOI/NC-21/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY

YUNJAE IS REAL

Y

U

N

AUTHOR POV

"Joongie apa kamu lelah chagi" Tanya Yunho kepada Istrinya 'JUNG' Jaejoong

"Lelah Yunnie" Jawab Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk Yunho manja

"arraseo Yunnie ingin mandi dulu nee Joongie" ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong , dan dibalas senyum imut oleh Jaejoong

Beberapa saat kemudian ….

"Joongie Yunnie sudah selesai mandi sekarang gentian sana Joongie yang mandi" suruh Yunho kepada istri tercintanya (asiikkk)

" ne Yunnie " ucap Jaejoong sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dia mengecup bibir suaminya

J

A

E

Sambil menunggu Jaejoong mandi Di kamar Kamar Yunho Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa aku Harus menaruh obat perangsang ini ke minuman Joongie eoh " Tanya Yunho kepada Dirinya sendiri

Setelah beberapa waktu Yunho sibuk dengan pemikirannya akhirnya dia memilih untuk menaruh obat perangsan ke minuman Jaejoong

'Mian Joongie baby' batinya sambil mencampurkan obat perangsang itu ke minuman Jaejoong .

CKLEK pintu kamar mandi menampakan sosok namja cantik yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya . bagaimana reaksi Beruang tampan itu ? eoh dia sedang mencoba untuk menahan air liurnya untuk tidak menetes kekeke ! menggoda iman sekali bukan itu ?

"Yunnie kenapa diam eoh ? Yunnie keluar dulu sana Joongie ingin ganti baju dulu " Tanya sekaligus suruh Joongie kepada Yunho

"ah ne Joongie . Yunnie sudah menyiapkan minum untuk Joongie diminum ne" Tunjuk yunho ke minuman yang sudah ia campurkan obat perangsang lalu keluar kamar

Setelah Jaejoong selesai memakai baju dia segera meminum minuman yang dibuatkan Yunho

"Ah segarnya " ucapnya setelah menghabiskan minum

"Yunnie Ayo masuk Joongie sudah selesai ganti bajunya ^^ " ajak Jaejoong kepada Yunho

"ne ,Joongie baby sudah meminum minuman yang Yunnie buat ? " Tanya Yunho dengan senyum ah lebih tepatnya menyerigai hoho

"Sudah Yunnie tuh " Tunjuk Jaejoong ke gelas yang sudah habis

"Arraseo ayo Joongie kita tidur katanya tadi joongie tadi lelah " ajak yunho dengan segala kemodusannya

YUNJAE

IS

REAL

15 menit kemudian

"hmsshhs yunnie panas" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik kaos yang dipakai Yunho

"Mwo ? panas kenapa baby ? " Tanya Yunho dengan pura-pura tidak mengerti

"mollaseo ssshh " jawab Jaejoong

"Yunniehhhh" desah Jaejoong . Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kepura-puraannya mencium bibir Cherry Jaejoong

"ahmmmpp" desah Jaejoong .

Bibir yunho melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong melumat bibir atas yunho . Tangan Yunho melepas T-shirt yang dipakai Jaejoong begitu Juga Jaejoong yang melepas kaos yang dipakai Yunho .

"aaaah yunnie" desah Jaejoong sambil meremas-remas rambut Yunho saat Yunho menghisap lehernya untuk membuat KissMark . tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam tanggan yunho bergerak ke dada Jaejoong lalu memainkan Nipple Jaejoong

"hmpphh terus yunnie ah ah " Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah Tangan Jaejoong juga bergerak ke arah bagian bawah Yunho dan membuka resleting jins yang dipakai Yunho dan meremas-remas Junior Yunho

"aaahhh terus baby " desah Yunho merasakan remasan-remasan di bagian bawahnya

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong , Yunho bangkit untuk membuka boxer hello kitty (?) yang dipakai Jaejoong dan ternyata Jaejoong tidak memakai celana dalam lagi

"wow Cute Joongie Junior eoh ? " goda Yunho sambil meremas pelan junior Jaejoong , menggoda.

"aaah Yunhoo please" pinta Jaejoong dengan muka yang merah menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dan juga karena obat perangsang .

"please apa baby ? " Tanya Yunho pura-pura

"Please shake my junior with your naughty hand" ucap Jaejoong dengan dirty talknya

"Begini baby ? " Tanya Yunho sambil mengocok (?) junior Jaejoong dengan cepat

"aaah ahhh faster yunnieeh aww yes " desah Jaejoong keenakan

Yunho terus mengocok junior Jaejoong sambil mulutnya menghisap nipple Kanan Jaejoong

"awssh Yun I wanna cum ! " teriak Jaejoong

CROTTT ….

"AHHHH" desah lega Jaejoong setelah mendapatkan orgasme

" puas baby ?" Tanya yunho

"neeeeh yunnie ahh " jawab Jaejoong sambil merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya

"sekarang gantian Joongie kau yang memuaskan Yunnie " perintah Yunho lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong yang sedang menhirup udara

"ne Yunnie " ujar Jaejoong bangikit lagu duduk di paha Yunho lalu melihat ke arah resleting Yunho yang terbuka . Jaejoong menarik Celana Yunho Hingga dengkulnya lalu memperhatikan Junior Yunho yang sudah sangat menegang itu lalu turun ke arah Junior Yunho lalu mengusap-usapkan junior Yunho ke pipinya lalu dikecup junior Yunho dengan sayang . menggoda Yunho.

"shh ah Masukan Joongie"desah yunho sambil memajukan Juniornya kea rah Mulut Jaejoong yang langsung dilahap oleh mulut Mungil Jaejoong

"aaaah terus Joongie lebih dalam" perintah Yunho yang langsung dilakukan Jaejoong dengan senang hati

Jaejoong mengecup ujung Junior Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan precum , lalu kembali memasukan Junior Yunho ke mulutnya

"aah ah ssshh Joongie"desah Jaejoong . jujur saja kuluman Jaejoong sangat-sangat nikmat

Saat mendekati orgasme Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti . lalu mendorong Jaejoong ke kasur dan melebarkan paha Jaejoong hingga nampaklah Hole Pink Jaejoong yang sangat mengoda

"Yunnie , Yunnie belom keluar kenapa Yunnie menyuruh Joongie berhenti eoh ? " Tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena Yunho menyuruhnya berhenti menservice Junior Yunho

"boo Yunnie tidak ingin keluar didalam mulutmu Yunnie ingin keluar di holemu yang menggoda ini " ujar yunho sambil mengusap-usap hole Jaejoong dan disambut desahan nikmat Jaejoong , lalu Yunho memasukan satu jarinya kedalam Hole sempit Jaejoong dan Jaejoong bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman .

"Sakit boo?" Tanya Yunho khawatir

"ani Yunnie hanya sedikit mengganjal " jawab Jaejoong

"Arraseo boo" ucap Yunho lalu memasukan 2 jari sekaligus kedalam hole Jaejoong .

"Appo Yunnie hiks appo"isak Jaejoong

"Mian Boo, uljima … ini buat melebarkan rectummu agar saat junior Yunnie masuk tidak terlalu sakit " ucap Yunho khawatir sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong . menenangkannya .

"nee Yunnie , pelan-pelan" kata Jaejoong .

Yunho memasuk-keluarkan jarinya di Hole Jaejoong . sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah sangat ingin menangis tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir dan dia menahan tangisannya .

"AH THERE YUNN" teriak Jaejoong saat jari-jari yunho menekan titik kenikmatannya . Yunho menyerigai dan dia terus menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke titik tersebut Hingga Jaejoong ingin orgasme yang ke 2 Yunho menghentikannya lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari rectum Jaejoong dan di balas dengan tatapan tidak suka Jaejoong

"Mian Boo Yunnie Junior tidak sabar ingin masuk kedalam surganya " ucap Yunho

"Yunnie masuk ne Boo kalau sakit gigit Bahu Yunnie saja nee " kata Yunho dan dib alas anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong .

JLEEEB .. Yunho memasukan Juniornya dalam sekali hentak . Jaejoong langsung menggigit bahu yunho

"Hiks appo neomu appo Yunnie" isak Jaejoong

"Mian Boo " ujar Yunho sambil melumat bibir Jaejoong untuk melupakan rasa sakit Jaejoong di holenya

"Yunnie bergeraklah" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher Yunho

"Gwenchanna Boo ?" Tanya Yunho

"Nee Yunnie" angguk Jaejoong imut. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong , Yunho Langsung menggenjot Juniornya dengan keras dan cepat lalu bibirnya menghisap nipple Jaejoong bergantian .

"AWWWWSHHH THERE YUN THERE" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh sweetspotnya .

"AH BOOO AH " desah Yunho merasakan pijatan oleh dinding rectum Jaejoong

Beberapa menit kemudia Jaejoong merasakan bahwa dirinya akan cum lagi ..

"YUNNIE !" teriak Jaejoong . Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong akan segera cum lagi segera menutup ujung Junior sambil terus menhentakan juniornya kasar . Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya

"sabar Boo Kita akan keluar bersama-sama" seru Yunho sambil menghentakan juniornya kasar dan dalam

"AH BOO I'LL CUM TOO SSSHHHH" Yunho semakin cepat menghentakan juniornya ke dalam rectum Jaejoong .

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Keduannya orgasme bersamaan . sperma Jaejoong tumpah di perutnya dan di dada Yunho sedangkan sperma Yunho tumpah didalam Hole Jaejoong saking banyaknya Sperma yang Yunho keluarkan cairan Yunho sampai keluar ke paha Jaejoong

"Saranghae Boo" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong .

"Nado bear" balas Jaejoong dengan senyumnya

Senyum Yunho berubah menjadi serigai lalu berkata

"Ronde ke dua Boo ? " ucapnya pervert

TBC OR END ?

Note : Ini ff nc pertama aku hehe gimana hot/engga ? pasti engga kenapa itu TBC/END itu karena saya Bingung ff ini layak di lanjut apa engga hehe . kalo reviews ingin lanjut akan saya lanjut walaupun saya belom bkin lanjuttannya hehe tapi ide lanjutannya sih udah ada di otak yadong ini hehe klo bnyk yg mau lanjut nnti ronde ke 2 klo jd di kamar mandi /? . oh ya baca juga ff abal aku satu lagi ya . aku mau bilang juga jangan manggil aku author ya panggil aja Hyo/Novi hehe yg mau twitter/fb aku PM/minta di review aja ya

Akhir kata Review jebal Anyeong !


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae 'First Night'

Author : JungHyomi

Rate : M

Cast : YUNJAE !

Genre : Romance , NC-21

Warning : YAOI FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Y

U

N

J

A

E

"Ronde ke dua Boo ? " ucapnya pervert .

CH.2

"Mwoo ? " tanpa peduli dengan kekagetan Jaejoong yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar mandi , lalu diletakan Jaejoong di Bathup .

"cup hmmpp" tanpa aba-aba yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut , tetapi lama kelamaan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar .

"ckh mhppphh" Jaejoong melumat bibir atas Yunho , sedangkan Yunho melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan kasar . lalu setelah puas melumat bibir Cherry Jaejoong bibir Yunho turun ke nipple Jaejoong dan melumatnya seolah bayi yang sedang kehausan ._. , Jaejoong pun tak tinggal diam tanggan Jaejoong pun turun menuju Junior Yunho yang sudah mulai menegang .

"hmmpp Boo Jangan menggodaku " desah Yunho disela lumatannya pada nipple Kiri Jaejoong yang sudah sangat mengeras .

"Kau duluan yunh yang menggodaku" balas Jaejoong sambil mengocok Junior Yunho yang sudah tegang .

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda Yunho bangkit , lalu menatap tubuh bugil Jaejoong , Jaejoong yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Yunho segera merapatkan Kakinya .

"wae boo ? kau malu ?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum .

"nee yunnie"

"kenapa harus malu boo ? Yunnie kan sudah melihatnya tadi" Blush ! Rona merah menjelajari pipi Jaejoong , Jaejoong sangat malu ! bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatakan itu . Yunho melebarkan Kaki Jaejoong dan matanya Langsung tertuju pada kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah sangat tegang .

"sshhhh ah " desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menciumi paha dalam Jaejoong dan sampai pada mainan kesukaan Yunho , Junior Jaejoong . langsung saja Yunho menciumi Junior Jaejoong .

" ah ah ah yunhhhhh" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menjilati Ujung Junior Jaejoong yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan Jaejoong pre-cum .

"YUNNIE ! " teriak Jaejoong saat merasa dia ingin orgasme , tapi sayang sepertinya Jaejoong tidak bisa orgasme dahulu karena tangan Yunho menutup lubang junior Jaejoong .

"mian Boo , Kau harus menunda orgasme dulu" ujar Yunho dengan smirk khasnya , lalu yunho mengikatkan tali yang dari mana dia dapat /? Ke Ujung Junior Jaejoong .

"Yunnie lepaskan appo"

"Sabar Boo , kau harus memuaskan Yunnie dulu baru Yunnie biarkan kau orgasme .

"Arraseo" Jaejoong bangkit dan mendorong Yunho lalu dia mencium bibir hati Yunho dengan lembut sambil tangannya memilin Nipple Yunho .

"ahh good Joongie" desah Yunho keenakan . setelah puas dia bangkit dan mengecup Ujung Junior Yunho .

"Ah boo masukan ppali" desak Yunho .

"masukan kemana Bear ? " Goda Jaejoong .

"kemulut mu yang nikmat Boo sshh" ujar Yunho .

"nee Yunnh " Langsung Jaejoong memasukan Big Junior Yunho ke mulutnya sambil tangannya meremas-remas kasar twinsball Yunho . menjelang Yunho klimaks Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti .

"wae ? " Tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya .

"aku ingin keluar di wajah cantikmu " jawab Yunho .

" arraseo " Jaejoong lalu mengocok Junior Yunho merasakan Junior Yunho berkedut Jaejoong mendekatkan Wajahnya kearah Junior Yunho .

" AHHHH " desah Yunho lega , lalu Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang penuh dengan sperma Yunho . lalu Yunho duduk dan menarik wajah Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya lalu menjilati wajah Jaejoong .

"Yunnie lepaskan " rengek Jaejoong menunjuk Juniornya yang memerah karena menahan Orgasme .

"Ne Kitty" lalu Yunho melepaskan tali yang berada di ujung junior Jaejoong .

"AH YUNH" desah Jaejoong . lalu Yunho bangkit keluar bathup dan mendorong Jaejoong agar terlentang di bathup , lalu menaruh kaki Jaejoong di sisi bathup .

Yunho mengarahkan 3 jarinya ke mulut Jaejoong , Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho segera mengulum 3 Jari Yunho , setelah cukup Yunho menarik Jari-Jarinya lalu mengarahkan 3 jarinya langsung ke hole Jaejoong .

" Yunnie neomu appo hiks " Isak Jaejoong merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya .

"Mian Boo" Ujar Yunho sambil mengecup mata doe Jaejoong . setelah merasa Jaejoong tenang Yunho Menggerekan Jari-jarinya dengan pelan . setelah merasa hole Jaejoong terbuka Yunho langsung mencabut Jarinya . lalu mengocok Juniornya yang masih setengah tegang sampai benar-benar tegang , dan megarahkan Juniornya itu ke Hole Jaejoong dan langsung mendorongnya dengan sekali hentak .

" AHHH APPOOO YUNHO " teriak Jaejoog kesakitan , Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut berusaha menenangkannya . setelah merasa Jaejoong tenang Yunho menggerakan Juniornya perlahan , semakin lama hentakan Juniornya semakin cepat dan keras "

"AH AH AH FASTER YUNHH"

"AH BOO HOLEMU SEMPIT SEKALI AH MPHH"

"JUNIOR MU YUNH YANG BESAR AH AH AH "

"AWWWW THERE YUNH " pekik Jaejoong saat Junior Yunho menusuk titik kenikmatannya . Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho .

"ah ah yunh lebih cepat " Jaejoong merasa belum puas dengan tusukan Yunho .

" wow my Joongie merasa belum puas eoh ? " ledek Yunho dan mempercepat gerakannya , dan menaruh kaki Jaejoong di pundaknya .

"Ah Yunhh " Jaejoong langsung menyabar bibir hati Yunho dan melumatnya dengan kasar , setelah puas Jaejoong melepaskan lumatannya .

" aww Joongie Kitty agresif sekali eoh " Goda Yunho sambil terus mengeluar masukan Juniornya .

" YUNNIE AAHHH " Jaejoong mencapai klimaksanya , tetapi Yunho tetep mengin-outkan juniornya . tidak sampai 5 menit Jaejoong merasa Ingin klimaks lagi . tangan Jaejoong menjambak Rambut Yunho karena merasa sangat – sangat nikmat .

" Yunnie I want to coming again aaaah " namun sayang Yunho menutup Lubang juniornya sepertinya menggoda Jaejoong hingga dia klimaks menyenangkan .

"BOOO I'M COMING " teriak Yunho .

CROTTTT

CROTTTTTT

"AAAH " desah keduannya . lalu Yunho menindih Jaejoong di bathup .

"uh berat yun" protes Jaejoong , lalu Yunho berjongkok di pinggiran bathup sambil memandang wajah lelah Jaejoong .

"Boo mian membuatmu kelelahan "

"gwenchanna Yunnie " ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis . lalu Yunho membersihkan Jaejoong dan dirinya . setelah selesai Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ke Tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong lalu menghadap Jaejoong .

"Boo jeongmal saranghae "

"Nado saranghae Yunnie"

CUP.. Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong .

END

Note : mian reader kalo NC nya gk hot . banyak typo & banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya T.T . makasih juga yang udah review di ch sebelumnya ^^

Akhir kata tinggalkan REVIEW please ^^


End file.
